


Transparency

by Knightqueen



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Character of Color, F/M, Female Character of Color, Gen, Gossip, Interracial Relationship, Male Character of Color, Ratings: PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightqueen/pseuds/Knightqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth knows what's up and Meera isn't exactly trying to hide it. Resslik ONE SHOT, post "Anslo Garrick".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transparency

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The Blacklist and all things related are property of Jon Bokenkamp and NBC. If I owned it, the show would probably be a far better state than it is now.

* * *

"Are you and Meera secret-dating?"

 _Hey, Liz, how are you? I'm great._ Donald drew his attention from the filing cabinet long enough to flash the rookie agent his trademark scowl. The trick to denying the absolute truth was to never wait too long or be too quick in your answer.

Counting the seconds that lay between either took a certain amount skill Donald was proud to say he learned the hard way over the course of his career. "What?" Great move, Ressler, Denial always worked the best for you.

Elizabeth adjusted her footing, she stood with her hands on her hips and head tilted just slightly so that her ears were hidden from view by her hair. "Are you sneaking off to the auditorium with her?" She persisted. "I didn't think she was that kind of girl."

"Agent Keen, there's no auditorium here," He saw no other way of taking that odd question. There was a look on Elizabeth's face that told him he'd just missed out on something crucial, but didn't think to ask. Probably some sophomoric high school joke he missed out on. "And, I don't know what kind of woman Agent Malik is."

"Well, from what she's told me, she's a dinner and movie at home kind of lady," Elizabeth grinned. "Did you know she had kids?"

"There was something on her file about children, didn't see their names."

"You wouldn't, they were redacted. Didn't peg her for mom either. She always seemed like a lone wolf, you know especially with that car she owns?"

"The red BMW?"

"That's the one."

"Well, I own a GMC and I'm single."

"Yeah, but a van is saying 'I'm safe, dependable, available and looking to settle down'," She said. "Red BMW has a certain flare to it. Like a Honey trap, you know?"

Donald begged to differ.

Elizabeth spared a glance toward the filing cabinet. "What are you looking for?"

"Some old files of mine on Reddington," His eyes shifted carefully toward her. For a moment the smile left Elizabeth's face, replaced with the ghost of concern. "Oh. Anything I should know about."

"I won't know until I see it," Donald replied. "Have you heard back from him?"

"Heard from whom?" Both FBI agents turned at the voice of Meera. She approached them with the look of a teacher who'd caught two students chatting in class. Elizabeth watched Ressler stand just a little straighter and shut the filing cabinet door with a single push. He crossed his arms and shook his head. "Uh, her dad's family."

"You're terrible liar, Agent Ressler," Meera brought her arms from behind her. "Here's the file on Reddington you were looking for." Ressler's transparent eyebrows knitted together, clearing wondering where she'd gotten the file from. "You misspelled compartmentalized."

"I did not," He said.

"You did. I even checked."

He reached to take the file from her grasp, there was no avoiding her long fingers when he gripped the edges the folder. Meera stretched her fingers so that touched his. She did this exactly as she turned to face Elizabeth who put on her best unassuming smile. "Reddington hasn't contacted you, I take it?"

"Uh, no, no he hasn't," Keen fibbed, eyes wandering toward Meera fingers. Meera focused her attention back on Donald. The vaguest shade of pink crept across his face. She smiled, he grunted, eyes darting over to Elizabeth. Clasping her hands in front of her, Meera gave them a nod.

"Right, then. I'll leave you two to it," Meera turned her back to the agents and proceeded back over to her side of the room, content to ignore the wary glance thrown in her direction by Aram. Elizabeth's tongue clicked. Meera's posture remained unchanged as she set herself in front of the desk. Donald on the other hand, looked as though he was holding his breath and trying not to faint.

"So, you're positive you aren't dating her?" Elizabeth inquired again. Donald didn't say anything. He really didn't have to at this point.

* * *

**FIN.**


End file.
